<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Poetry by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879931">Pokemon Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, fan poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my poetry based off of the different Pokemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Bulbasaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The grass starter for Kento</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your smile is quite charming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With skin the color of turquoise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With triangles patterning your sides</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With eyes like those of a cat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes that are red like cherries</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Small and rotund you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you some kind of dinosaur?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your face speaks of one with smarts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With personality mild and tame</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfect for a beginning trainer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who wishes to grow to master fame</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your vines fly quite fast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fast with a flurry speed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet you thing out consequences</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of having moves to hurried</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Ivysaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A red bloom upon your back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there no strength you do not lack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stand not upon your hind legs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The beautiful bud weighs to much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Triangles dance, dance upon your side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your vines dance out and about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under your enemies feet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over your enemies head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sunshine shines down upon you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Causing you to glow with pride</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When a sweet smell comes from you comes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are ready to grow to the next stage</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Venusaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sweet, sweet flower upon your back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tropical scent issues forth from you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The petals are red with splashes of yellow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You mode is very constantly mellow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pale turquoise skin so bumpy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As big as a boulder you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smile like a giant frog</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or do you more resemble a turtle?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traveling forth with the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until the days journey is done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Photosynthesis is your game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting out sunlight so strong</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Charmander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lizard with a child like grin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire blazing upon your tail</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiny T-Rex dinosaur you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With orange skin aglow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire starter for Kento</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flamethrower is your game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Child like in your manner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But beware your fierce temper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flame upon your tail</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tells whether you are ill or well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say they if it goes out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till death do we part</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 25. Pikachu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eyes say love me, I'm cute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is nothing we can rebut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quick and agile you so are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your antics will carry you far</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bold red cheeks, bright thunder yellow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is in no way attitude mellow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunder Attack stings like a bee</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is plain for all to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Pokémon full of attitude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your enemies you shall allude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a Pokémon trainer favorite</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This for sure defiantly no secret</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are forth quoth a summer star</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your skill and attacks are above par</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let's give out a rowdy cheer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll always hold Pikachu quite dear</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 79. Slowpoke - Slowpoke Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Very slow… will be this song…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because Slowpoke… is very slow…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny grin… upon your face…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes not seeing… your own pace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pink you are… and crème too…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The water calls… to you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But slow you are… you were…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The water is… very far…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly you go… slowly creep…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To waters edge… a call to meet…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as you go… Magcargo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passes your path… so you attack…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But by the time…that you do…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire Pokémon… is very much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, it is… very much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long gone… so…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your attack… it misses…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You continue… on your path…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is… a very boring…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Journey says… I so slow…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watch as… Slowpoke moves…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To answer… the waters call…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baboomba… Baboomba…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baboomba… bababa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sing… for hours…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>then Slowpoke… finally...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You finally… arrive at…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The waters… very edge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And slowly… you stick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your tail… into the…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Into the… cold water…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Shellder… bites his tail</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what is the fastest thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowpoke can do in it's daily routine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This problem can you solve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fastest thing Slowpoke does is evolve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baboomba…goodbye…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baboomba… and good day…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baboomba… we'll see you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bababa… another day…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 129. Magikarp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Red is supposed to be a color so bold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet here red is dull and boring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention inexplicitly weak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can not understand this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A fish that lies oh so languishly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flopping upon the wooden deck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is the worth in training</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One with such a dull heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Splashing about to protect oneself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet not having any effect at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it weren't for growing and changing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'd be set for a big fall</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 151. Celebi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Echoing through time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Effecting the past</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all of the seasons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For all of your reasons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has more then one of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever in time ever existed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or will there only be one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For ever until all time is done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your paths seem to have no rhyme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nor do they seem to have a why</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You travel forth to change history</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To make entirely a new story</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 182. Bellossom - Bellossum Hula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let us Dance,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the Bellossom Hula</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flowers upon my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bright red beach flowers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red and yellow skirt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swishing in the breeze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nice cool sea bubbled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sparkling into ones face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sand is grainy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet firm under my feet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let us Dance,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the Bellossom Hula</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance, Dance… Bellossom, Bellossom</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 370. Luvdisc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh, what Pokémon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you go to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To wish for luck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In all matters of love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss kiss fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh, Luvdisc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy meets girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wants to dance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just say that she</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makes you think of </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss kiss fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh, Luvdisc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've been dumped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By you boyfriend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So go catch a Pokémon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which one should it be </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss kiss fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh, Luvdisc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best friend stole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your only girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So who do you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go and complain too </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss kiss fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh, Luvdisc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wedding is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow morning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which Pokémon should</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grace the wedding cake </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss kiss fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh, Luvdisc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your love of life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has just passed away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who do you go to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To cry and weep to </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kiss kiss fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh, Luvdisc</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 399. Bidoof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Your so funny looking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that very funny smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you have whatever silly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And want others to laugh awhile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Admittedly you are slow at times</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not getting when people make fun of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You go around not caring a bit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus evident from your face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You always pop up when not wanted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making that very funny noise of yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your really not making us laugh at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only wanting to make us run away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But with truth all out and out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You really do have a very big heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no matter how annoying you get</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is no way to ever forget your... fart</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>